Keyboys and Inanimate Objects!
by Bren-chan
Summary: READ TO YOUR DOOM! OO Probably one of the most stupidest pairings in KH History! SoraHollow Basion! ... Be warned of it's pie and toasters. XD


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM!! O_O  
  
------  
  
Yeah… this is when a nobody fic writer is on a sugar high that doesn't exist and is desperate enough to get atleast ONE review from this… so yeah… call me crazy but I SHALL RULE YOU ALL SOMEDAY!! _o *shakefist*

And yes… I am stupidly insane, because the pairing I'm gonna do makes ABSOLUTELY no sense WHATSOEVER! O_O  
  
Pairing of doom: Hollow Bastion/Sora!  
  
… YES! I AM DOING THAT PAIRING! I HAVE NO CRAPPING IDEA WHY I'M DOING THIS, BUT HERE YOU GO PEOPLES!   
  
….

Yeah, I'm screwed up. XD  
  
  
----  
  
One day, there was this boy who carried a big ass key called the Keyblade. Well, this keyboy, and his deliriously high dog and duck that needs Anger Management classes went off to save the worlds from the evil Heartless thingys! Everything was going all hunky dory UNTIL… they reached a magical land on where you must be able to jump a mere 15 feet up into the air each time to get to a place called Hollow Bastion!   
  
Well, Hollow Bastion was just minding it's own business when keyboy suddenly materialized from the deep, dark depths of the swirly green vortex that makes you all dizzy and shit and fall into the water… or so you think… until you stand up and say "HEY! I'm walking on water!" Then you prance about happily until a big… um… Thingy! Goes and wraps around your leg and drags you under the walkity water where they force you to peel shoe boxes for the rest of your life before the shoe boxes shapeshift into burritos and you can stack their Mexican goodness and climb up and be FREE!!  
  
… but enough of that…  
  
So keyboy and the two unimportant people were aimlessly running about, jumping over the rocks with perfect ease and while this was happening Hollow Bastion was watching keyboy carefully… and it was all…  
  
"Oh my gosh, he jumps so gracefully! OH MY GOSH! He landed perfectly! OH MY GOSH AND STAR WARS EMUS! … I think I'm in nachoy goodness love!" Hollow Bastion creaked happily, swinging back and forth and causing keyboy to fall off the ledge!  
  
"OH NO! I MUST SAVE HIM!" And flew out chunks of itself towards keyboy and catching him. Keyboy blinked and smiled happily!  
  
"These inanimate objects saved me!"  
  
"NAY! I SAVED YOU!"

"Huh? Who is that??"  
  
"I am HOLLOW BASTION! The world of this… world… thingy… BEANS!"  
  
" OH MY GOSH! I HAVE FALLEN IN MONKEY LOVE WITH YOU!!" Keyboy screamed out, hugging one of the floating rocks with happiness.  
  
"But I must flee, Hollow Bastion! For my evil duties as keyboy must be met! GOODBYE!" And Keyboy left through the swirly green thingy and Hollow Bastion was sad… and daring… so he concluded that he SHALL follow keyboy!  
  
And so, this huge ass world goes and follows this tiny gummi ship and Dog is all like…  
  
"Hey um er key boy of goodness! That there world is following us! Should… we throw toilet paper at it?"  
  


"NAY! It shall be a waste of time AND soft toilety paper goodness!" Keyboy said and turned the Gummi Shippy around.  
  
"HOLLOW BASTION! WHY DO YOU FOLLOW ME SO??"  
  
"IT IS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY INANIMATE GOODNESS!"  
  
"OH HOLLOW BASTION!"

"OH KEYBOY!" And so the world smacked into the Gummi ship, cracking it in half and sending them both towards Traverse Town. Traverse town looked up and said.  
  
"HOLLY SHIZMONKEYIT! GET AWAY!!" But alas, it was too late! For Hollow Bastion crashed into Traverse Town!   
  
"Keyboy…? KEYBOY!!"  
  
"I am here Hollow Bastion!" Keyboy said, who was on Traverse Town's head.  
  
"Oh! I was so worried, keyboy! Please! Let us marry and be together forever!!" Hollow Bastion said, creaking closer.  
  
"Oh yes! YES HOLLOW BASTION!" Keyboy ran up and hugged the large rock while duck and dog just stood there…   
  
And then they got Married! Sexy Ansem was Preacher guy while Red haired guy from KH2 was flower girl! And they lived happily together and had 6 wonderful children! 

THE END!!  
  
-------  
  
… Do NOT ask. XD  
  
  



End file.
